


Snapshot: Shuttle Theft

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Emergency Fics [11]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, and pissing off 'anthropologists', mention of reachling OC, shuttle theft, the fun and joys of missions in space, vehicular theft is acceptable when your life depends on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: Missions rarely went off without a hitch. That held true for missions both on Earth and out in space. And now? Now the three of them were in a space port, hiding in a shuttle, as Jaime and Bart waited for Khaji Da to finish hacking into the shuttle controls.





	Snapshot: Shuttle Theft

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 11th of my emergency fics. The prompt for this one was just DamiColin or Bluepulse, so I went with Bluepulse OT3 while throwing in a dash of my hiveless reachling OC Tserii. Not sure if I'll eventually expand on this one or not, but for now this will have to do.

“I’m bored,” Bart announced for probably the tenth time.

“I know you’re bored, but we have to wait,” Jaime answered with his eyes closed.

The two (actually three) of them were on a shuttle in a spaceport, hiding from ‘anthropologists’ who they had rather successfully pissed off. (Of course ‘anthropologist’ was a loose translation; they were more like a group of unscrupulous monsters with no regard for harm inflicted just so long as it furthered their ‘science’. The actual untranslated word for the ‘anthropologists’ was something like _kliud’ata_ , though Bart had deliberately been mocking and butchering the term for a while now.) Apparently those so-called ‘anthropologists’ didn’t take kindly to having a rogue infiltrator and a metahuman speedster from Earth spring all of their ‘subjects’. Who knew? Which, after having freed the unfortunate individuals who had been under ‘study’, had led to Bart, Jaime, and Khaji Da to acting as a distraction and then spending entirely too long trying to lose their pursuers before finally ducking into an empty shuttle. Which Khaji Da was currently hacking into in order to get away.

Jaime never would have imagined that he’d ever approve of the equivalent of stealing a car.

“And the reason we can’t just bolt is…?”

Jaime didn’t even bother cracking an eye open. Sure, Khaji Da was more than capable of focusing on the task at hand on his own, but since they were in a bit of a hurry Jaime really didn’t want to distract him. “Because if Khaji Da isn’t careful about getting us clearance to get out and if we just take off without knowing where we’re going, then we’re going to attract a lot of attention. And I’d rather not run into those jerks again or get the attention of any Green Lanterns who would shoot me and Khaji Da first and ask questions later.”

Bart made a face, knowing neither of them could see it at that moment. “Sure, talk sense. I see how it is. Meanwhile I’ll die of boredom.”

A grinding chitter erupted from the scarab on Jaime’s back before a distinctly un-Jaime-like frown flitted across their face. “We cannot risk capture _skaeyl skir’rkiis_. Tsriik’k-miihksh told us what the _kliud’ata_ are capable of. I will not take that chance,” Khaji Da said evenly before fading back to focus his careful attention on hacking the spaceport systems. Mention of the hiveless reachling wasn’t unexpected considering the circumstances.

The last time Jaime and Khaji Da had ended up this far out in space for a mission they’d had the good fortune to run into Tsriik’k-miihksh, otherwise known as Tserii, and Tserii had been kind enough to pull strings with various contacts in order to get them home. Tserii had also gone with Jaime and Khaji Da back to Earth and had slowly been finding themself adopted by Jaime, Khaji Da, and Jaime’s family, but that was neither here nor there.

“Speaking of, it would’ve been nice if Tserii was here. At least then they would be able to tell us what we’re dealing with and probably pull some strings,” Bart groused. The fact that they couldn’t even risk kicking on the shuttle lights until they were ready to take off was starting to grate on him.

“You and me both,” Jaime agreed. “Though if Tserii was here, then we’d have to deal with them possibly picking fights.”

“With who? Khaji Da? Me?” Bart said jokingly.

“More like one of the Green Lanterns, _mi corazón_. In case you haven’t noticed, Tserii’s a lot like Khaji Da.”

Bart snorted and shifted positions so he was laying on his stomach on the shuttle’s padded bench, his chin resting on his hands. “Nah. Tserii’s not murderously adorable and isn’t anywhere near as stabby.”

That drew a snort from Jaime. “You didn’t hear the way Tserii talks about the _kliud’ata_ or the Hive. Tserii’s just as stabby.”

Bart shrugged and let his eyes drop to the glowing lights dotting Jaime and Khaji Da’s armored legs and hips. It was a beautiful detail honestly, and better to focus on than what might be in store if they got caught. “Tserii’s still not murderously adorable. Khaji Da though? Completely murderously adorable. And hot. Really hot. So are you– well, not murderously adorable anyway, though you’re kind of adorable in your own right. But both of you are _reeeeaallly_ hot. In fact-”

“Later _amor_ ,” Jaime laughed. “You can flirt at us all you want when we don’t have to worry about the _kliud’ata_ finding us.”

“What can I say? Stress-flirting is better than me panicking over the idea of those jerks skinning me alive.”

Their eyes slid open and Khaji Da’s amused smirk flitted across their face. “Then it is a good thing we will be on our way. Recommendation-”

The lights of the shuttle flared to life and the body language shifted away from Khaji Da’s coiled steel as Jaime said, “You might want to hold on tight. We’re getting out of here.”

“HECK YES!”


End file.
